horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Out
"Drop Out"' '''is a song by American rapper Lil Pump from his second studio album ''Harverd Dropout. Lyrics D-D-Diablo Harverd Dropout, bitch Ooh, yeah Ooh Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist, ooh (Brrr) Dropped out for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Huh) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Yeah, ooh) Dropped out, and I ain't never had a job (Wow) Dropped out, knew I was gonna be a star (Yeah) Dropped out, used to go to Harvard off a bar (Damn) Dropped out, now I'm richer than your mom (Huh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Huh) Dropped out for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Yeah) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Wow) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Brrr) Dropped out as a tenth grader (Yeah) Why chase a bitch when I got paper (Why) Hit it from the back, 'til I broke the table (Brrr) Still free agent, I just left the label (Yeah) CEO, do what I say so If not, I'ma cut his payroll (Huh) Lunch lady give me dirty Faygo Still riding dirty even if my case closed Used to hotbox the bathroom at school (Brrr) Go high every day, number 1 rule (Yeah) Used to walk, now I got a drop top (Huh) Stop talking to me, I don't fuck with you (Nope) Bought a bust down 'fore I learned how to write (Wow) I ain't learn shit, but I'm flooded with ice (Ice) Teacher mad at me, 'cause she knew I was right (Yeah) I been poppin' pills, sippin' drank all night Ooh Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Brrr) Dropped out for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Huh) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Yeah, ooh) Dropped out, and I ain't never had a job (Wow) Dropped out, knew I was gonna be a star (Yeah) Dropped out, used to go to Harvard off a bar (Damn) Dropped out, now I'm richer than your mom (Huh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Huh) Dropped out for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Yeah) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Wow) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Brrr) By the way kids, stay in school Why It Sucks # Repetitive lyrics. "Dropped out" was repeated 33 times during the whole song. # The chorus is basically Lil Pump saying that he dropped out of school and became rich. # The song sends a bad message to students. Ironically, in the end, Lil Pump says to his listeners to stay in school which completely destroys the meaning of this song. # Half of the song is ad libs. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is well produced. Official Audio Lil Pump - "Drop Out" (Official Audio) Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are